An assembly line of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel may have many manufacturing procedures, and also may have many types of production equipment, Because some of the production equipment may produce defective products, normal equipment still may not stop producing, so a temporary storage area is positioned between procedures. Semi-finished products in the assembly line of the LCD panel are mainly substrates. FIG. 1 shows a storage device for a multilayer substrate in the prior art. The storage device for the multilayer substrate includes a base 1, a support 2, and brackets 3. The support 2 and the brackets 3 are fixed together. Because a distance between adjacent brackets 3 is great, a sufficient space is reserved for a manipulator to take and put substrates, so that the number of stored substrates is small in a limited height of a factory. For example, in a factory with a 6-meter high ceiling, if the distance between the adjacent brackets 3 is twenty centimeters, only thirty substrates 5 may be placed at most. Space utilization is low, and sometimes even two storage devices for the multilayer substrates 5 are positioned in parallel in the temporary storage area. Furthermore, because the distance between the adjacent brackets 3 is as small as much as possible, the manipulator should control its speed, and take and put away substrates 5 carefully. Thus, storage efficiency is low.